


Dressed Just So

by dentedsky



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HoMin dub-con blowjob, both get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Just So

Later Yunho will blame it on nerves, the anticipation of meeting his seniors SMAP and have to do most of the talking then having the show air to a large Japanese audience. He's so afraid of fucking up he's already sweating through the clothes Coordi has just dressed him in. He tells himself to pull himself together and to not fidget and _where the fuck is Changmin?_

Changmin does come in eventually with his own stylist and their manager in tow, his shirt already half off to show a shoulder, half his chest and perked, brown nipple. Yunho focuses on that suddenly, and knows what he needs to calm his nerves.

“Everyone out!” he barks uncharacteristically. Coordi-noona makes to leave, as does Manager-sshi with a glare as he talks to someone on his phone that’s plastered to his ear. “He can dress himself,” Yunho tells Changmin’s Coordi-hyung with impatience and all three staff shuffle out the door.

“Ten minutes,” Manager-sshi tells them as he closes the door behind. Yunho strides over to lock it, then turns and leans back against it.

“Come here,” Yunho commands, his voice gone deep and dark. Changmin catches the tone and looks at him with narrowed, intent eyes. The shirt is still half off him and the sight of that golden skin sets something inside Yunho on fire. He looks at those sweet, lip-gloss shiny lips and imagines them stretched around his cock –

He shouldn’t have to imagine.

“Come here,” he repeats and Changmin rolls his eyes, comes over and kneels on the floor in front of him. Yunho runs his fingers through Changmin’s soft locks as Changmin wordlessly and slightly irritably unbuttons Yunho’s pants and unzips his fly with a quiet _zzzz_ sound, then gently wraps his finger’s around Yunho’s dick and pulls it out of the slit of his boxers.

The hand in Changmin’s hair clenches and he’s further aroused by the sight of his cock out and in his dongsaeng’s hand, the head nudging against those sweet lips. “Open your mouth, Changmin,” he commands, and Changmin does, mouth wide and tongue out. Yunho’s cock glides over his tongue and into that wet heat, Changmin’s eyes fluttering – before Yunho gets impatient and decides to ram his large member in as far as it can go. Changmin doesn’t anticipate it; it hits the back of his throat and he chokes and splutters, mismatched eyes going wide and heat flooding his cheeks.

Yunho pulls out a bit so Changmin can catch his breath then shoves in again. Changmin’s lips are wrapped around his cock and his throat his convulsing around the spongy head as it’s pushed in. Yunho keeps a hard grip on his hair with both hands now, then starts a steady rhythm of thrusting.

Changmin can’t take the deep-throating so for now Yunho contends with watching only half his dick going in and out of that fuckable mouth. There’s saliva on his dick and on Changmin’s mouth and chin and he continues to move his hips while simultaneously pulling Changmin’s head forward and backward. Changmin has his fingers curled in his shirt, holding on as his face is fucked.

Yunho gets impatient, though. “Relax your throat,” he commands softly, before pulling on Changmin’s hair and moving his hips forward – aiming for the back of Changmin’s throat and beyond. He manages it – Changmin chokes, throat working as Yunho pushes all the way in until Changmin’s lips are wrapped right around the base. He stills, moaning at the feel of that throat working him.

He pulls out, knowing that Changmin can’t breathe during deep-throat. Changmin starts gasping for air as soon as he can, though when Yunho’s pulled out he mouths his cock then licks at the head of his dick, sweet and kitten-like. Yunho grabs it and runs the head over Changmin’s lips, enjoying the sight of his dongsaeng on his knees, hungry for his cock and cum. “Touch yourself,” Yunho commands and Changmin pulls his right hand away from Yunho’s shirt and works his pants undone, fumbling for his own member.

“Open wide,” says Yunho, and when Changmin does as he’s told Yunho pushes his cock all the way in again, deep-throating and fucking that throat with shallow thrusts. He pulls out, then shoves in again, fast, getting off on the knowledge that Changmin is choking on his long dick and loving it.

Yunho loves to fuck Changmin’s face like this, lips getting red and raw from moving up and down his shaft, Changmin moaning, making vibrations on the head of his cock. Changmin’s eyelids flutter – he must be about to come himself. “Are you ready?” Yunho whispers, voice gravelly. With a thumb he grazes Changmin’s lips, mesmerised by the way they’re wrapped around his length. “I’m going to come in your mouth.”

One more shove deep down that magnificent throat and then he pulls half-way out – balls constricting and just on the edge – then comes in pulses – Changmin’s mouth gone impossibly wide to receive all of Yunho’s come. It pulses in strings into his mouth, coats his throat and tongue. Some of it escapes and glistens white on his lips.

Changmin is rapidly jerking himself off. “Don’t swallow just yet,” Yunho tells him. “Keep your mouth wide open.” Changmin does, head thrown back, hand moving on his own cock, glistening white cum coating the inside of his mouth. Yunho loves the sight, wants to take a picture.

Changmin shudders suddenly and comes, long strings shooting up before falling to the floor.

“Now swallow,” says Yunho.

Changmin does.

_end._


End file.
